Pushing The Sky
by CarriePika
Summary: Sonic awakens in a dark room, bound, and apparently the prisoner of someone who intends to extract a little revenge for... for his birthday party? ? ? Rated MA for mild yaoi content.


_DISCLAIMER: All characters in this story do not belong to me. They belong to Sega and Sonic Team. I did not create them, I'm just borrowing them for the moment. Also, if shounen-ai/yaoi/malemale relationships make you squick, then stop reading right now and go somewhere else. Flames left telling me how sick I am will be laughed at and promptly nuked. Oh, and if you like that sort of thing then please, enjoy!_

_NOTES: This story was written as, well, actually, it was sort of supposed to be a birthday present. But it took me the better part of a year to get the damned thing finished. ;; Still! It was a present for one of my best friends. She's quite the Sonuckles fan and was bemoaning the fact that there just... wasn't much in the way of good fics for that paring. _

I decided to fix that for her. :3

Written, with much love and hugs, for Orin :sends luff:

Enjoy!

**Pushing The Sky  
**By Carrie Riff

The slide to conciousness was a slow one. Things just started filtering into the darkness and it was making him slowly come back to himself. Sleeping? No. There was familiar pain in his neck. He'd been knocked out. But why? Cobalt shifted slightly with a soft groan. Been minding his own business, relaxing at home, and then next thing he knew, nothing. Just... this darkness. Another shift.

Feeling sluggish and slightly sore, Sonic slowly let his eyes open. It took a moment for his eyes to focus, but when they did, he still couldn't see much. Dim. Everything was dim and he found himself looking down at his shoes, slumped forward slightly. He groaned again softly, ears flicking and moved, pulling himself upward a little. His shoulders ached and so did his wrists. His hands were asleep too. Flexing his fingers, Sonic tried to bring a hand up to rub the spot on his neck that hurt, only to find he couldn't move them. He blinked softly, and tried again. Something wasn't right. He pulled harder, and this time he heard something, felt something. A quiet creak and the pull of something rough against his wrists. Rope. Whirling to the side, Sonic twisted, trying to see, eyes wider now.

Dark wood, the back of a chair, met his gaze and his arms, both of them, pulled behind it and bound securely. Ears folding back, Sonic pulled harder, emerald flickering in confusion and slowly growing panic. Tied! His wrists were tied together and then tied to the back of the chair he was sitting in. With a soft sound, mildly fearful, the blue hedgehog started to struggle, tugging at his arms harder, trying to pull his wrists free. It was then that he realized he couldn't move his legs much either. Emerald shifted again, moving forward and, leaning a bit, Sonic looked down at his legs. More rope, this time wrapped around each ankle, binding them tightly to the legs of the chair. A little surge of panic coursed through him and cobalt struggled harder, a small cry of frustration ripping from pale lips.

"... the hell?"

Another sound then. Faint, but there. A chuckle, and Sonic's ears perked straight up, body suddenly still. Someone else was there, hiding in the gloom. Every fibre of his being on alert, the blue hedgehog let bright green eyes swivel, searching through the dimness surrounding him, trying to make things out, trying to see.

"Who's there?" he growled,  
"Who are you?"

Silence this time, while Sonic strained, hands moving again, twisting, writhing, trying to loosen the ropes even as they threatened to burn his skin. The hedgehog growled, loud, eyes narrowing as he glared into the gloom around him.

"C'mon! Show yourself!" he shouted,  
"And while you're at it, let me go!"

A shift in the darkness caught his attention and Sonic whirled to face it. Someone was there, he could see the outline, just barely, though the gloom. A snarl of frustration and Sonic started to struggle again, legs pulling, arms twisting, cursing under his breath. A moment later, the figure standing in the dakrness shifted and emerald eyes flickered over to watch as it slid smoothly into the dim light. Scarlet. Scarlet and cream and white and violet.

"Hi, Sonic." Knuckles murmured,  
"Comfy?"

Sonic stared, mouth slightly agape, before practically slumping back against the chair and smiling in relief

"Red!" He gasped,  
"Thank god it's just you. I thought some psycho'd gotten a hold of me. Hey, do me a favour and untie me, will ya?"

He flashed a grin up at the echidna. A grin that vanished almost instantly, because Knuckles was closer now. Much closer, and Sonic hadn't heard him moving. Tilting his head up so he could see, Sonic found himself staring up into violet, dark deep violet. A blink. Knuckles' eyes didn't look like that unless he was angry, and yet all the echidna did was look.

"Uh... you can untie me anytime now, Red." Sonic murmured, quietly.

Knuckles tilted his head a little, arching a scarlet eyebrow as he did.

"Untie you?" the echidna echoed, softly,  
"No. Not just yet. Still so much to do."

Sonic blinked before shifting in the chair and laughing, dryly.

"Oh, yeah, haha. You're so funny." he muttered,  
"Now, c'mon, Red. Untie me. These damned things are annoying."

Knuckles shifted, almost silent, and Sonic leaned back, ears folding outwards. Close. Really close. So close, in fact, that he could feel the echidna's breath, warm, against his muzzle. Dark violet glittered in the dim light as they gazing intently into startled green.

"Are they?" Knuckles asked, softly,  
"Here... let me fix that..."

Turning his head, Sonic tried to see what Knuckles was up to, hoping the echidna was going to untie him, only to yelp as the ropes suddenly tightened sharply, biting at his wrists and holding him even more still.

"Ow!" he yelped,  
"Red! That hurt!"

Scarlet in the edge of his vision then, moving around until Knuckles was standing in front of him again. Sonic struggled, pulling at the ropes, feeling his skin burn a little as he did.

"Damnit, Knuckles!" Sonic growled,  
"Untie me!"

Knuckles watched silently for a moment, violet flickering, and then shook his head, arms coming up and crossing lightly before him. Gloveless. Sonic blinked. Knuckles wasn't wearing his gloves, long slender fingers curling against strong arms. Knuckles always wore his gloves when he was away from the island. Why...? Knuckles' eyes darted down to look where Sonic was staring, before moving his arms and holding his hands out a little.

"Wondering where my gloves are?" he asked softly,  
"They'd only get in the way right now."

The echidna moved, stepping in close to the bound hedgehog and reaching out, taking a hold of cobalt quills with one hand and pulling Sonic's head back, standing practically astraddle the chair. Dark violet flickered, almost burned, as it gazed down into startled emerald, and Knuckles free hand moved, reaching up and trailing fingertips along Sonic's jawline and then down, over the slope of his neck.

"They impede my sense of.. touch." he murmured, quietly.

Sonic practically shivered beneath the slow carress, ears folding back tight to his head. Emerald eyes stared, wide and surprised, struggling suddenly forgotten as dark violet held him still on it's almost hungry gaze.

"What..." he tried, voice soft, before swallowing and trying again.  
"What in the hell do you think you're doing, Red?"

Dark amethyst eyes flickered across cobalt, emerald and fawn for a moment, before Knuckles spoke.

"Why," the echidna said, evenly,  
"Having my revenge, Sonic."

Confusion flared across emerald as it gazed up at scarlet and cream.

"Revenge?" Sonic echoed,  
"... revenge for what?"

Warm fingers moved again, sanguine touch moving through cobalt as the echidna traced along one slender collarbone. Sonic fought back the shiver the light touch wanted to evoke, trying to keep his ears from folding outwards. Why was Knuckles acting like this?

"You really don't remember, do you?" the echidna murmured, darkly.

Sonic blinked a little, emerald eyes even more confused.

"... remember what exactly?" He said, quietly.

Scarlet fingers tightened in cobalt spines a little more, pulling Sonic's head back further, grip bordering on painful. Amethyst flared, darkened, and for a moment, Knuckles' gaze was so intense it burned.

"Your birthday party, Sonic." Knuckles murmured, almost a growl.  
"Do you remember it?"

Bright green eyes blinked up into dark violet ones, looking even more confused.

"My.. birthday party?" Sonic echoed, sounding lost.  
"Uhm... not... not much... what does that have to do with anything? I mean, it was--"

Soft fingertips trailed up along cobalt neck, forcing Sonic's voice to cut off as the hedgehog fought off shivers again beneath their deft touch. Up and up until they were tracing the line of Sonic's jaw.

"Big surprise," Knuckles said, quietly.  
"You were so damned drunk..."

A sound then, a soft almost growl, and the echidna leaned in. Sonic tried to lean away, but scarlet grip was ever strong. With his nose almost touching the hedgehog's, Knuckles gazed, intently, into the wide emerald eyes before him.

"Do you remember cracking Tails up by trying to dance on the table and falling off?" He murmured,  
"Making Amy almost faint by throwing an arm around her, saying her dress was pretty on her? Having to lean on me as you saw your guests off, so drunk you couldn't see straight?"

The sound again, a little louder this time, much more of a growl than before and violet eyes flickered, darkly.

"Remember what you did when they left, Sonic?" He rumbled, soft and low, watching wide startled green before him.  
"My helping you to your room? How you purposely staggered? Tangled your legs in mine? How we fell in a heap on the bed with you half on top of me? Remember telling me you wanted something special for your birthday, slithering all the way on top of me?"

Violet eyes flashed and this time there was no mistaking the growl, low and dark.

"Do you remember kissing me, Sonic?" He whispered, so close that Sonic could feel hot breath against his lips.

Shivering slightly, Sonic swallowed, pinned by that dark gaze, held by strong fingers in his quills.

"... I... I kissed you?" He whispered, voice a little higher than usual.

Knuckles' fingers tightened a little more, painfully, and Sonic half gasped at it.

"Yes, Sonic." the echidna said, low and soft.  
"You kissed me and you moaned when you did. Then you kissed me harder and held my head as you forced your way into my mouth and you made all these little... sounds. And you moved and rubbed yourself against me until I was shivering. You kissed me mindless. And then you know what you did?"

Closer, ever closer, until cream and fawn lips were practically touching each other, Knuckles growling low and almost dangerous.

"You passed out." He murmured, darkly.

Sonic stared, emerald eyes wide and starting to look just very vaguely frightened. He'd never seen Knuckles like this and the echidna suddenly looked every inch by someone Sonic should be worried about being around. Especially tied and helpless like he was.

"I... uh... I don't remember that, Red." he whispered, sounding worried as well.  
"And besides... my birthday was three months ago!"

Sonic did not see the the tiny twitch in creamy lips but Knuckles' muzzle was still so close that he could feel it. Warm slender fingers moved, shifting along one of Sonic's cheeks, petting gently, as that dark violet gaze burned into his own.

"Three months, four days, nine hours... and eighteen minutes." Knuckles corrected.

Those eyes, already so dark, burned just a fraction blacker as they held emerald speared upon their gaze.

"You crossed a line, Sonic." He murmured,  
"One that should never have been crossed because after it, there's no going back."

Violet eyes flickered and scarlet fingers pulled in cobalt spines, causing Sonic to gasp out sharply, ears plastering back against his head in pain.

"But you went back." Knuckles growled this time, eyes icey.  
"And I stayed. You went on like nothing had changed, but I knew. And I thought and I felt and I dreamt... and not once did you ever lose sleep over it. You never dreamt of me, hungered for me, for my lips, for my mouth, did you Sonic?"

A soft sound, undefinable but heard none the less.

"I'm going to fix that." He whispered.

Sonic swallowed, hard, looking mildly panicked now, green eyes bright and glittering as they were held by peircing amethyst.

"Red..." the blue hedgehog managed to whisper, wishing his voice wasn't trembling,  
"You...you're freaking me out here, bud."

Darkening violet glittered, looked amused and Knuckles leaned back just a little, tilting his head slightly.

"Am I?" he murmured, sounding concerned.  
"Let me give you something else to think about."

And Knuckles struck.

Smooth warm lips crushed their way down against fawn ones and Sonic went perfectly still, straightbacked and stiff, hands curling into surprised fists. Knuckles, for his part, watched through half lowered lids as he fit his mouth tightly to the hedgehog's, scarlet grip unwavering as he held Sonic in place. Cobalt struggled against it, borderline panicked, but the echidna was insistant and strong. Creamy lips moved, working against Sonic's firmly, carressing, feeling, exploring, and all the while, Knuckles growled, low and rumbling, violet eyes dark. Sonic found himself being kissed, feircely, and he couldn't pull away. Though as silken lips moved, captured and claimed his, he found himself losing the desire to pull back. The first swipe of hot tongue against his mouth had Sonic gasping, a short inhalation of surprise and emerald eyes echoed it. All it did was make Knuckles growl louder and scarlet fingers tightened in cobalt quills, holding as the echidna pressed in further. Strong and unyeilding, Sonic found his mouth suddenly invaded as Knuckles' tongue pressed past lips and teeth, finding it's way into the depths of his muzzle. The feel of it, slick and hot, made Sonic shudder, ears plastered back to his head as Knuckles tasted. Tasted and explored across smooth teeth and then found Sonic's tongue.

The moan that slipped from Sonic was half strangled as the echidna drew the hedgehog's tongue into the depths of his own mouth, tangled with heat before Knuckles sucked upon it. The feel, the sensation, sent a shivering tremour straight down cobalt spine and Sonic tried not to whimper beneath it. Tried, and failed. The sound only seemed to encourage Knuckles, and that hot mouth pulled a little more firmly, sucked a little more insistantly, sharp canines pressing just gently against the trapped tongue. Finally, Knuckles let go and with a soft growl, pulled back.

"Better?" Knuckles asked, quietly.

Sonic didn't realize he'd made a sound until the echidna chuckled, softly.

"I'll take that as a yes." He murmured, dark violet flickering.

Gasping quietly, breathless, Sonic opened eyes he didn't remember closing and looked up at Knuckles, slowly. His heart was pounding, double time now, and for the moment, all the hedgehog could do was stare. And lick his lips.

The move was an entirely unconcious one because they tingled, having been so perfectly crushed beneath cream. Violet eyes sharpened at it, darting down and watching the slide of pink across fawn. The next moment Sonic was still, because Knuckles was close, all over again. He was growling, all over again.

"What's that, Sonic..?" the echidna asked, voice soft, borderline wicked.  
"You'd like another one?"

Widened emerald eyes stared and, just subtly, the cobalt hedgehog began to tremble, held upon that gaze and that growl.

"... Knuckles ..."

This little whisper and short as it was, it still managed to shake, just slightly. Knuckles smiled. It was not an outward smile. Those lips did not even so much as twitch, but Sonic could see it in the way those near obsidian eyes glimmered.

"Hmm..." Knuckles mused,  
"I don't think I've heard you say my name quite like that before."

Emerald eyes blinked up at the echidna, cobalt ears plastered back against spines still held in that firm grip, then widened because Knuckles was leaning in again, but slower this time. This almost sinful crawl of scarlet and cream, until once again, Sonic could feel that warm breath against his muzzle.

"I think I liked it." the echidna murmured.

The slide of slick heat along his bottom lip had Sonic gasping, sharply, spine stiffening as Knuckles licked, slowly. By the time the echidna reached the corner of the hedgehog's mouth, Sonic was trembling even more, staring into dark violet. Practically purring, Knuckles tilted his head a little and struck again.

The sound Sonic made was nothing less than a whimper, because those creamy lips had parted and his bottom lip was now trapped. Not only between them, but also beneath wicked canines. Hands curled into tight fists, Sonic sat, stock still save for the almost frightened shivers that slid through him, wide emerald locked with blackened violet. And then Knuckles sucked.

Sonic shuddered, openly, because the sensation of that hot mouth was incredible. Pulling, gentle at first, and then harder, making emerald eyes want to flutter closed, and for a moment, Sonic almost gave into the urge. Until Knuckles pulled back, just this soft little tug, before letting go with a soft pop. The cobalt hedgehog made a soft sound, maybe a whimper, maybe not, and pulled in a softly shuddering breath, heart hammering away. Knuckles, for his part, simply tilted his head the other way, and those darkened eyes gazed, practically carressed as the echidna obviously looked Sonic over. Sonic sat, still, for a moment, before emerald blinked. Fingers, warm and soft, slid along the slope of cobalt throat and Sonic swallowed at it, completely unable to stop the urge.

Knuckles hmmed, just faintly, gaze flickering up from where red lay against blue, finding worried and confused green.

"Nervous?" the echidna said, softly.

Sonic nodded, softly, or at least tried to, against the hand still curled within his quills, holding firmly.

"You... can stop playing around any time now, Red... " Sonic whispered,  
"It's not f-funny any... a-a-any... "

The hedgehog trailed off, voice tapering into what could only be described as sort of a strangled whine because, while he'd been speaking, Knuckles had leaned in and was sliding smooth warm lips along the line where blue and tan met, tracing the curve of Sonic's jaw. It was light, but there was enough contact that Sonic could feel the quiet purr issuing from the echidna. It was making it terribly hard for him to think.

"I'm sorry, Sonic." Knuckles purred, lips moving just gently in fawn fur as he did,  
"I didn't quite catch that..."

Cobalt shivered, softly, and Sonic made this soft little sound, one that was both distressed and slightly embarassed.

"Oh god, Red... s-stop..." he whispered.

Scarlet head lifted a little, and Sonic found himself gazing, just very slightly dazedly, into those dark violet eyes. They flickered, just softly, and while Knuckles still purred, his voice was much more even for a moment.

"Why?" He asked, quietly, and those warm fingers were back, sliding along one of Sonic's collarbones gently.  
"Give me a reason, Sonic. Give me a good reason... and I'll stop."

Sonic whined, just very faintly, almost not there at all, and shivered even harder for a moment. Knuckles hmmed, soft and dark, and emerald eyes had to close at the sound.

"You can't give me one... can you?"

The hedgehog drew a shivering breath, heart pounding madly, and licked his lips again, just softly, eyes still closed. Violet eyes watched the motion, very nearly growled at it.

"You're... sort of making it hard to think..." Sonic whispered, voice soft.

Knuckles made a sound, softly amused, against the hedgehog's jaw, making Sonic want to shiver, yet again.

"I wouldn't think something like that would bother you." the echidna said, softly.  
"Thinking has never exactly been your strong point."

Cobalt brows furrowed and emerald eyes opened, partly. Sonic frowned.

"Hey...!" he started, sounding insulted.

Sonic's voice cut off in a soft gasp, cobalt spine going stiff and gloved hands curling into fists again as heat slid it's way in a long sinful tease. Slick and hot, Knuckles licked his way up along Sonic's jaw until he found the corner of that soft mouth again. Hot tongue flicked, almost playfully, against the little crease there and blackened amethyst watched emerald.

"But that's fine," Knuckles said, matter of factly.  
"I don't really want to make you think."

Scarlet fingers moved, slid their way down along the slope of cobalt till they encountered fawn and began to move, just lightly, down along Sonic's chest.

"I want to make you feel."

That hand pressed then, flat, against fawn chest and Sonic stared up at the echidna, who was still making a sound that hovered somewhere between a purr and a growl.

"Your heart is racing." Knuckles murmured, quietly, and then tilted his head a little.  
"Are you frightened, Sonic?"

The hedgehog made a sound, soft derision, and for a moment, those emerald eyes were defiant.

"You don't scare me, Red." He said, quietly but confidently.

And Knuckles smiled. This tiny little curve of lips and Sonic watched it. Stared at it.

"Good." the echidna said, sounding softly pleased.  
"That would only make things difficult."

The echidna moved, one hand still gripping Sonic's spines as slender scarlet legs shifted. Sonic could only stare, wide eyed, still partly derailed by the smile Knuckles had given him, as the echidna curled in even closer. Dark violet held nervous emerald as Knuckles slid his way, carefully, into the hedgehog's lap. The feel of sanguine fur sliding in aganist his own had Sonic going very still, eyes wide, hands curled into tight fists behind him. As that scarlet head tilted a little and Knuckles leaned in a little more, his surprisingly slight weight resting atop cobalt legs, Sonic leaned his head back as much as the hand still holding him would allow.

"Wh... what the hell are you doing, Red!" he whispered, rushed and sounding very slightly panicked.

The reply he got was a quiet shushing, those dark violet eyes watching in such a way that Sonic swore they were hungry. It was an almost frightening look on the echidna. As Knuckles leaned in closer, the hedgehog tried to lean back, finding himself unable to against the grip within his spines. Scarlet shifted in closer still, and Sonic found himself unable to quell the soft little sound at the feel of slender hips and thighs sliding against him. He could even feel that long tail lying now, against his legs.

All Sonic could do, though, was watch those amethyst eyes with wide emerald, feeling his heart pound. Those bright green eyes blinked then, in obvious surprise. Not quite as furious, but fast none the less, the echidna's heartbeat could be felt, pressed against Sonic's chest, almost keeping time with the hedgehog's. Another blink, and Sonic found himself unable to decide what to focus on. That heartbeat, the soft purrgrowl, or those hungry eyes. The hedgehog swallowed, hard, as Knuckles leaned in even more, causing blue ears to fold back again. The smile, it seemed, was winning.

"... Kn-Knuckles...?"

The press of warm creamy lips was much softer this time, and so very different from the first. Still, it did not stop cobalt frame from going perfectly stiff and still, quills bristling as that scarlet head tilted and Knuckles fit his mouth to Sonic's a little better. Just slow and soft, those silken lips moved, sliding against fawn in a decidedly sensuous manner. One which was slowly starting to pull a faint whine from Sonic, caught softly at the back of his throat. Back and forth, carressing, tasting, feeling. As though those lips sought to learn him, just like this.

The brush of warmth against his ear had Sonic gasping against Knuckles' mouth. Those emerald eyes widened, watched the flash in violet before them, before they closed, tightly, and the hedgehog began to shiver. Slipping softly along the edge of one ear, Knuckles' fingers were warm and deft, carressing their way up to rub the tip of the thin blue triangle. The whine caught in the back of Sonic's throat sharpened, suddenly, pressing against creamy lips as the slender form beneath scarlet went from trembling to shuddering. The hedgehog could feel the pitch of that growl change, just subtly, shifting away from a purr and deepening, bass and hungry and pleased, but still, it couldn't distract him from the heat.

Every shift of those skilled fingers against his ear send a tingling ripple of warmth through him. Starting from the touches and streaking it's way down to his spine and then spreading outwards from there. All the while that mouth moved, slipping along his own, carressing, even coaxing him to kiss back, the double onslaught making Sonic whine even more. Gentle but relentless, Knuckles continued to rub, catching the tip of that blue ear and carressing it firmly, moving in time to the slide of creamy lips against fawn. Cobalt legs tried to shift against the ropes around those slender ankles, wanting to squirm. Sonic's whine sharpened into a softly frustrated sound.

And then Knuckles licked.

Deft and teasing, the echidna's tongue was hot as it slide along Sonic's mouth, coaxing, almost asking if it was alright to slip inside this time. Sonic gasped, shuddered at it, a near violent ripple of heat streaking all through him, startling in it's intensity. The heat from that tongue and from those fingers, still rubbing his ear softly only seemed to rebound. Building and gathering with the heat of that scarlet frame perched in his lap, it seemed to be pooling, growing into a concentrated flame Sonic both did and did not recognize. Those blue legs shifted more, the hedgehog's feet kicking against their bonds as best they could. It was torture.

Fingers and lips and tongue, all teasing in a way that was desperately hot, but still managed to do nothing more than ask. It was a question Sonic knew he shouldn't be answering. One that Knuckles was far too good at asking, it seemed. The whine pressing into the kiss slid just a fraction higher, sounding distressed, but just that little bit different. Heated. With a shudder, fawn lips parted, a silent answer to the question that hot mouth was asking. The soft sound issuing from scarlet shifted, grew just that much more pleased before Knuckles slipped inside.

Even though he'd said yes, Sonic still stiffened at the feel of that hot tongue slipping along his teeth, finding and tracing the points of little hedgehog fangs. Those emerald eyes had opened again, staring, wide, at barely open violet before them. It was both dark and bright, gazing at Sonic in a softly hungry manner, before it slid closed and that scarlet head tilted. The press of cream became more insistant and Sonic was suddenly shivering that much more at it. Gloved hands pulled against their bonds, tugging, trying to see if they could pull free, the hedgehog making a frustrated sound when they could not. Slick and deft, Knuckles' tongue licked along the roof of Sonic's mouth, tickling and teasing, pulling another shudder from cobalt. And then it flickered down.

The sound Sonic made was soft and high, a whimper within the whine, as heat tangled with his tongue, sliding along it in an absolutely sinful carress. Not even really realizing he was doing so, reeling slightly from both the kiss and the fingers still sliping along his ear, Sonic tilted his head and pressed forward, fitting his mouth that much more to cream. Knuckles moaned then, soft and low, and those strong fingers tightened in cobalt quills, just a little. The flash of heat that ripped up Sonic's spine was strong at the knowledge that he'd done that. He'd made Knuckles make that fantastically hot sound. It made him want to hear it again.

But Knuckles was pulling back. The hedgehog practically cried out at the sudden loss of that mouth, leaning forward as much as that hand would allow, chasing cream with desperate fawn. Those fingers held, though, and hazy emerald eyes fluttered open. Panting, soft and breathless, Sonic looked up at Knuckles to find dark violet gazing back at him. The hand that had been at Sonic's ear had moved, was petting along the hedgehog's cheek softly. Sonic whined, quietly. Knuckles lips quirked up on one side a little.

"Did you want something, Sonic?" the echidna murmured.

The hedgehog took a shuddering breath and those dazed green eyes flickered.

"... more..?" was all Sonic managed, breathless and shivering.

Sonic could see the smile in those violet eyes and suddenly scarlet was moving. Those hands slid from cobalt and fawn and the echidna stood, climbing his way almost swiftly from Sonic's lap. Fawn lips parted to start a protest that cut off as Knuckles moved around behind the chair. Emerald eyes blinked as the ropes around Sonic's wrists loosened. But they did not fall free.

Blinking a couple of times, brows furrowing in sudden confusion, Sonic watched as Knuckles walked back around to stand in front of him. The hedgehog began to tug at his bonds again, feeling them give this time, letting him wiggle and start to slip his hands free, a bit at a time. Knuckles just watched as Sonic struggled and then made a softly frustrated sound.

"Red... what...?"

The echidna silenced Sonic with a simple smile. Only not so simple. If anything, it looked softly triumphant and faintly wicked.

"I'm afraid I have to go now, Sonic." Knuckles said,  
"You're just going to have to wait."

Sonic stared and then cobalt brows furrowed, sharply, as the hedgehog began to struggle harder.

"Wait?" he said, sounding incredulous and hungry,  
"Why! How long!"

Knuckles was already turning away, leaving Sonic to pull his way free of the ropes. Knuckles cast a glance back over one scarlet shoulder and ivory canines flashed, wickedly, before the echidna vanished into the dimness again.

"Hmm... I'd say about three months... "

------  
**END  
**------

_Chehehehe. X3 _

Yes, open ending. Because I'm thinking of possibly, maybe, writing a sequel.  
But that, my friends, is for another time. X3 :heart:

_Keep writing, keep dreaming, keep reaching for that star.  
Never give up, never give in. _

_-- Carrie _


End file.
